The First Taping of Ah! My Goddess!
by TA Maxwell
Summary: How many times can the very first scene of Ah! My Goddess by messed up?R&R please!


TA: I don't own nuthin.

Ah! My Goddess 

It was the first day of taping. Of course, the group was a bunch of misfits who were waiting for their big day to shine. The director grinned over his cast. They were a good bunch. But still, he didn't know what the first taping could hold for him. In only a few minutes, all was known.

Director: Scene 1 Take 1 action!

Keiichi: Take-out it is! Let's see…picks up take-out places menuWait a minute…This isn't a take-out menu! Prop guy! This is the sumo wrestling channel schedule! 

Director: Cut! Prop master!

The prop master came and replaced the sumo wrestling schedule with the take-out listing. The director also insisted they check ALL necessary props. Everything was fine. It was time for Belldandy's grand entrance

Director: Scene 1 Take 2 action!

Belldandy: appears at the mirror and is about to enter

/THUD\ 

Belldandy: Owww! rubs head Alright! Who forgot to open the damned window?!

Director: CUT!

So maybe the prop's guy hadn't been correct. The window was indeed closed. Again, the camera's stopped and the prop master configured the window to OPEN after changing from it's mirror form. 

Director: Scene 1 Take 3 action!

Belldandy: appears at mirror and is entering Hey…..ack! I'm stuck! Keiichi! Help me!!

Keiichi: I told you ice cream just bloats you up Bell…

Director: sighcut….

The cast took a long time out as the crew widened the window. When they were finally sure it was okay and Bell could fit through, the actors took their places again.

Director: Scene 1 Take 4 actiom! Er…

The camera turned to reveal Urd and Skuld, Urd laughing her head off and Skuld looking not too happy at her oldest "sister."

Urd: hehe…actiom….

Skuld: Urd! Shut up! You're not even supposed to be here yet!

Urd: Well neither are you…

Director: cut cut cut….

The two were shooed off the side to where they were SUPPOSED to be waiting. At least it had been the easiest change so far. Keiichi had the right menu, Bell could get through the window, and Urd and Skuld were out of sight.

Director: Scene 1 Take 5 action!

Belldandy: finally gets through mirror and starts coming out foot catches on edge of mirror

/THUD\

Belldandy: Owww! rubs forehead again Damn mirror! Why can't I get this right?!

Director: cut…

Obviously, the group of misfits was indeed that. Belldandy had given the appearance of a smart enough girl, but if she couldn't get through the window, then the show couldn't go on. Ever. One more try, the director decided.

Director: Scene 1 Take 6 action!

Belldandy: starts coming out of mirrormirror/window slams shut on her footGAHH!!! PAIN!!!

Keiichi: Okay, this is starting to get annoying…

Director: You're tellin me….cut….

Now they had to do the hardest adjustment. The prop master apologized profusely to bell as she got her foot checked. A minor sprain, nothing bad. She could walk still, and keep up at least until the end of the taping. The window was super glued and duct taped open now. Bell didn't have much chance of being caught again. Unless she was just one of those people who just…naturally got in trouble. Finally, everything was ready.

Director: Scene 1 Take 7 action!

Belldandy: finally gets through the mirror rightland on the ground carefully …………LINE!

Director: groanscuuuuuutttttt………. 

Why? Whyyy? Everything had been going fine!! The director looked like he was ready to tear his hair out one by one. And just as he was about to…

Keiichi: hey, guys! It's 4, so I'm outta here! See ya tomorrow!!

Skuld: Well whaddaya know. Guess I'm gonna have ta get my taxi again.

Urd: Whoo!! Time to get out of these clothes and back to my threads! (Urd commonly was a biker, but bikers don't get much money)

Bell: Keiichi's taking me home, so I must go too.

The director face faulted. Time…to go….? They weren't done yet. The scene wasn't halfway finished. But…but…

The actors were gone. The lights on the set dropped, and the building shut down, leaving the poor distraught director in the darkness. 


End file.
